Computer-based business solutions have existed for various different types of transactions since the mid-to-late 1960s. During this time period, the technology focused on the use of batch technology. In batch processing, the business user would present a file of transactions to the application. The computer system would then run through the transactions, processing each one, essentially without user intervention. The system would provide reporting at some point in the batch processing. Typically, the reports would be batch-printed, which, in turn, would be used by the business user to correct the input transactions that were resubmitted along with the next batch of transactions.
In the 1970s, businesses began a transition to on-line, interactive transactions. At a conceptual level, this processing opened up the file of transactions found in batch transactions and allowed the user to submit them one at a time, receiving either immediate confirmation of the success of the transaction or else feedback on the nature of the transaction error. The conceptually simple change of having the user interact with the computer on a transaction-at-a-time basis caused huge changes in the nature of business computing. More important, users saw huge changes in what they could do on a day-to-day basis. Customers were no longer forced to wait for a batch run to process the particular application. In essence, the computer had an impact on the entire work flow of the business user.
Along with the advent of on-line interactive systems, it was equally significant that the systems provided a means for the business user to communicate with others in the business as the day-to-day business went along. This capability was provided on the backbone of a wide area network (WAN). The WAN was in itself a demanding technology during this time period and, because of these demands, telecommunications groups emerged within organizations, charged with the responsibility to maintain, evolve and manage the network over a period of time.
The theme of the 1980s was database management systems (DBMSs). Organizations used and applied database technology in the 1970s, but in the 1980s, they grew more confident in the application of DBMS technology. Because of the advances in network technology, the focus was now on the sharing of data across organizational and application boundaries. Curiously, database technology did not change the fundamental way in which business processing was done. DBMS made it more convenient to access the data and to ensure that it could be updated while maintaining the integrity of the data.
In the 1990s, technology began to shift toward client/server computing. Client/server computing is a style of computing involving multiple processors, one of which is typically a workstation, and across which a single business transaction is completed. Using the workstation, the transaction entered by the user could now be processed on a keystroke-by-keystroke basis.
Furthermore, there was a change in the communications. With client/server, users could communicate with others in the work group via a local area network (LAN). The LAN permitted workstation-to-workstation communications at speeds of 100 to 1,000 times what was typically available on a WAN. The LAN was a technology that could be grown and evolved in a local office with little need for direct interaction from the telecommunications group.
During the late 1990s, the Internet began to receive widespread use by consumers and businesses. In the business world, the Internet has caused the concept of business users to expand greatly because of the way in which computers are now capable of being interconnected. In addition, the cost of computers has dropped to the point that it is affordable for almost every household to own a computer if so desired. As such, a need to expand the reach of computing both within and outside the enterprise, and that enables the sharing of data and content between individuals and applications has developed.
In the mainframe environment, operations tasks are performed by those in the data center who constantly watch monitor, and react to problems with the host or network. Keeping a mission-critical client/server application system available and under control, while providing a high level of service to the end user, is more complex and difficult than in a mainframe environment. Unfortunately, not all organizations are aware of this complexity, as they should be.
When client/server computing first emerged, organizations expected the cost and complexity of operations to be reduced because of reduced administration and because of common operating systems on workstations and servers. Time has shown that client/server environments tend instead to add rather than reduce complexity, therefore increasing operations costs.
More recently, netcentric computing has emerged as the next technology generation which will coexist with host and client/server environments. Again, while the initial hype around netcentric suggested that it would significantly simplify operations, experience is beginning to indicate that netcentric only adds an additional level of complexity through additional processes, tools, and support services, thus creating an environment even more potentially difficult and expensive to manage. The operations architecture now needs not only to keep an organization's internal production systems up and running, but also to maintain production systems that extend to business partners and customers.
The complexity and cost of operations architecture keeps increasing, which suggests a strong need for a structured and disciplined approach to implementation of tools and technologies to support eased operations.